In semiconductor device test systems it is of great importance to maintain signal integrity from the pin electronics, the electronics that applies and monitors test signals to and from each pin of the device under test, to the device under test. This is accomplished by keeping the lead length from the pin electronics to the pin of the device under test short, and controlling the impedance of the lead.